De poca paciencia y malos entendidos
by kurenaix1
Summary: Mayuzumi está agobiado, su vida ha cambiado demasiado desde que llegaron esas criaturas a su vida, pero pronto comprenderá que hay que tener cuidado cuando se desea algo. Himuro x Mayuzumi Advertencia: Mpreg (sin sentido) OoC


FAMILIA NUMEROSA

Mayuzumi Chihiro nunca había sido una persona paciente por eso no comprendía cómo había llegado a esta situación. ah claro por culpa de su pareja, ese sujeto de tan buen ver que lo enamoró desde el primer momento con el que ya llevaba más de siete años, siete años y tres hijos ¡TRES! si para él con uno ya era más que suficiente.

Culpaba a su fertilidad y la de su pareja que ya a los pocos meses de estar saliendo lo había dejado en estado. En esa época se debatía entre joderse la vida con un crio o seguir con su cómoda existencia lejos de esos problemas con el que veía lidiar al común de la gente. En ocasiones no puede evitar pensar que debió haber escogido la opción más fácil y quizás ahora su realidad sería muy diferente, pero en aquel momento las malditas hormonas le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó por agarrarle cariño al feto que crecía dentro de él y lo que es peor enamorándose perdidamente del padre de este.

Ya eran adultos cuando aquello sucedió, Mayuzumi de 26 y Himuro de 25 años. Chihiro trabajaba como vendedor en una tienda de manga y su pareja se desempeñaba como publicista, los ingresos de ambos no eran muy altos, pero aun así decidieron tener al bebé y mudarse a vivir juntos para compartir gastos y porque no decirlo, se sentían enamorados y anhelaban compartir el tiempo juntos. Ahhh ese sentimiento bonito que hace que poco importe la situación y las emociones son las que mandan, donde todo es una fantasía y eran casi como los protagonistas de los manga shoujo de esos bien azucarados que tanto odia ahora.

Unos meses después nació su primogénito de nombre Yoichi, el pequeño era muy activo para ser un bebé y pues al parecer su horario de sueño estaba cambiado por lo que jodía noches enteras. Fueron tiempos complejos, ya con esto el peligris no deseaba saber más de hijos. Al cumplir un año de vida el horripilante monstruo llorón por fin comenzaba a ser un ser humano más o menos normal y ya podían pasar 4 horas durmiendo de corrido, la vida comenzó a ser un poco más tranquila, pero desgraciadamente por segunda vez sucedió aquello que tanto temía y nueve meses después del primer cumpleaños de Yoichi nació Masao, un mocoso no tan llorón, es más a pesar de ser un bebé parecía bastante indiferente, y que bueno que fuese así porque lidiar de nuevo con la pesadilla de los llantos lo hubiera terminado por matar. Pese a la tranquilidad de su segunda criatura era difícil encargarse de dos, y pues Yoichi era muy inquieto.

Cuando los pequeños tenían dos y cuatro años la peor de las pesadillas se hizo realidad ¡Estaba de nuevo preñado! quiso matar a Himuro, cortarle la cosa que traía entre las piernas, tal parece que métodos para evitar la concepción no les servían, Y lo peor es que Tatsuya parecía feliz, claro como él no sufría las inclemencias de esos "Mini Onis" juraría que hasta le gustaba la idea de que pariera un equipo de basketball completo.

Aiko nació sin problemas, era encantadora, un perfecto equilibrio entre sus dos hijos, y fue sin duda un respiro.

—Te dije que la tercera es la vencida, esta parece normal. — Dijo Tatsuya un día que la veía dormir plácidamente.

—La tercera y la última. —Respondió convencido.

Tres hijos era una locura, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, Himuro continuaba trabajando en la misma empresa de cuando lo conoció y él tenía algunos oficios esporádicos como vendedor, pero no era constante, el dinero no se hacía mucho, menos ahora con tres. Se sentía mal, deseaba salir y encontrar un trabajo estable, pero aun su hija era muy pequeña y se le partía el corazón pensar en dejarla, además que cambiar roles con Himuro y que él se quedara en casa lo había descartado ya que supondría pérdida económica.

—Chihiro, Masao está jugando con el shampoo. — Acusó su hijo mayor, cuando fue a verlo todo era un desastre, como su vida misma.

Limpió con desgano y le pidió a Yoichi que le lavara las manos a su hermano menor, cosa que debió pensar mejor ya que estos terminaron lanzándose agua y mojándose, además de arrojar el agua por todo el piso.

Justo en ese momento llegó Tatsuya quien tuvo una épica caída por culpa del suelo mojado.

Habían llegado al acuerdo de que al Tatsuya se ocuparía de ellos después del trabajo y él saldría por ahí. caminaba varias cuadras, respirando por fin tranquilo, se perdía por una hora, la hora más tranquila de sus días.

La relación no iba bien entre ellos, la falta de tiempo, la rutina, la difícil comunicación y el agotamiento que los invadía al terminar las extenuantes jornadas no les dejaba tiempo ni para el sexo y Chihiro estaba comenzando a creer que era un acto únicamente reproductivo, y pues hasta cierto punto no era tan malo ya que sin sexo no hay bebé, como le había dicho Akashi el único método anticonceptivo 100% seguro es la falta de este, pero para Tatsuya no era tan fácil, amaba a Mayuzumi y si bien lo había conocido con esa personalidad seca y poco demostrativa sus rasgos de antipatía se estaban convirtiéndose en una gran barrera, seguramente le tenía miedo a un cuarto hijo, no había pensado nunca en separarse de él o buscar aquello en otro, quería estar con Chihiro, amarlo de todas maneras.

Habían intentado un par de veces retomar el contacto íntimo, pero siempre sucedía algo, que el bebé lloraba, que el mocoso mayor tenía miedo y se metía en la cama con ellos, que alguno de los dos se dormía. Muchas veces Himuro tuvo ganas de tomar a sus tres "angemonios" y encerrarlos en un cuarto a prueba de ruido, amaba a sus hijos, pero como le jodía no poder practicar su actividad favorita.

—Creo que debemos hacer algo con respecto a eso, hay que cambiar nuestra realidad, ya no podemos seguir así. — le mencionó a Mayuzumi una mañana mientras intentaban desayunar.

—Pensé que no lo pedirías jamás ¿Te parece si los damos en adopción? —Soltó irónico el peligris, cosa que a Himuro no le hizo gracia.

—Chihiro es en serio, estoy casi sudando agua bendita.

—También te hablo en serio, ok no, pero si te refieres a follar conmigo por mi está bien siempre y cuando no tengamos consecuencias, no soportaría otro más, además si te notó algo más santo, creo que hasta volviste a tu estado virginal.

—Pues sí, ha sido un largo tiempo de sequía, extraño tu cuerpo. —Lo abrazó por detrás acariciando con sus manos las caderas contrarias mientras le besaba el cuello, aunque no duró mucho el contacto, por culpa de uno de los pequeños que pedía su leche.

—Pues ya ves, es difícil pensar en follar cuando están todo el día pegados a nosotros o haciendo desastres por donde pasan.

—Cuando duerman lo hacemos.

—¿Cuándo duermen los tres al mismo tiempo? Ah cuando nosotros también caemos en coma.

—Chihiro tú eres quien se duerme primero siempre.

—Pues estoy cansado, lidiar con ellos es agotador.

—Está bien, digámosle a Atsushi que los cuide un día.

—Sabes que esa es una solución de momento, no podemos molestar a Atsushi cada vez que queramos follar. —Al parecer la única solución era esperar que crecieran y para ese entonces hasta se les habría olvidado cómo se hacía el amor.

—Bueno también tenemos a Taiga a Seijuro y a muchos amigos míos y unos pocos tuyos.

—Está bien Tatsuya, lo haremos. habla con tu amigo a ver si los recibe y los aguanta.

"A ver si los recibe" Yoichi el hijo mayor escuchó asustado aquella frase ¿Acaso sus padres pensaban regalarlos? a de ser por lo que hicieron con el agua. Le gustaba su familia no quería ir a ninguna parte, amaba a sus dos padres, sus temores se hicieron reales cuando escuchó a Himuro hablar por teléfono.

—Sí, está bien, mañana a las 10:00 AM, te lo agradezco mucho, la verdad la situación con Chihiro no está muy bien, los niños solo han hecho desastre y pues está perdiendo la poca paciencia que tiene, ya sabes cómo es, ah si Aiko es la más tranquila no les dará problemas, muchas gracias voy a dejar sus cosas listas.

Yoichi confirmó sus temores, mañana los regalarían, no quería eso, debía esconderse para que no se lo llevaran, tal vez después sus padres recapacitarían.

Esa noche cuando Mayuzumi lo fue a acostar tuvo muchas ganas de llorar ¿por qué sus padres ya no los querían? A de ser porque siempre los hacían enfadar.

Sintió lástima por sus hermanos, pero eran tan pequeños e inútiles que no llegaría muy lejos con ellos. se durmió pensando en cómo escapar de las personas que vendrían a llevarlos.

Al día siguiente pudo despertar antes que sus padres, con cuidado se acercó a la habitación para cerciorarse de que estuvieran dormidos y correr al escondite perfecto.

/

Chihiro despertó con el llanto matutino de su hija que tenía hambre, hoy era el día que por fin después de años estaría libre de ellos por un rato.

Se levantó hizo el desayuno, estaba de buen humor por fin, de pronto le sorprendió no ver a sus dos hijos haciendo ruido, fue a la habitación y solo encontró a uno, no se preocupó demasiado Yoichi solía desaparecer por ratos, siempre revoloteando de aquí allá.

Aunque cuando Tatsuya lo buscó para darle el desayuno tampoco lo encontró, ahí cayeron en cuenta que esta vez no era una simple desaparición por juego, porque Yoichi prefería cualquier cosa antes de perderse una comida.

—Mierda, mierda ¿dónde se fue el mocoso?

—¡Lo perdiste Chihiro!

—¿Yo?

—Lo siento estoy nervioso. — eran ya las 9 AM se suponía que Murasakibara los recogería a las 10, imposible que haya venido y se hubiera llevado solo al hijo mayor.

Buscaron por todos los lugares de la casa, no hubo sitio sin ser registrado, pero nada.

Incluso salieron fuera a buscarlo…

Estaban realmente angustiados por encontrar al niño, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

—¿Crees que lo secuestraron? Tal vez un criminal, o una abducción. — Dijo Tatsuya temiendo lo peor.

—¿Estás imbécil? ¿Cómo puedes pensar tanta estupidez? ve a verlo a la tienda de la esquina.

Chihiro sintió mucho remordimiento, ese último tiempo estuvo siempre pensando en lo molesta que se había vuelto su vida al servicio de sus criaturas, al parecer este era un recordatorio de la vida de lo tan estúpido y desneuronado que podía ser, después de todo sus niños no pidieron venir al mundo.

Tatsuya volvió de la tienda para decirle que no estaba ahí.

—Tranquilo va a aparecer, no debe estar lejos.

Pasaron un rato más buscando, pero nada, luego llegó Murasakibara y les ayudó, dieron aviso a la policía, para ese entonces Chihiro estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Sin darse cuenta estaba la mitad de sus amigos y la policía buscando por todas partes.

Chihiro seguía lamentándose por haber sido el peor padre del mundo, entró a la cocina a beber algo de agua e intentar recuperar su cordura para continuar su búsqueda.

—Te juro que nunca mas desearé que ya no estés, pero por favor aparece, tu papá es un idiota. — de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba apoyado en la cesta de la ropa sucia y que está aguantaba su peso pese a ser de un endeble plástico, levantó la ropa del canasto y ahí estaba su criatura que lo miró con ojos llorosos. ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

—Chihiro, no me regales por favor ya me voy a portar bien. — Le pidió intentando convencerlo.

Mayuzumi lo abrazó al borde de las lágrimas, ya no le importaba su maldito día libre, estaba contento de encontrar a su primogénito y darse cuenta de que eran ellos el verdadero amor de su vida, y no los cambiaría por tener una vida más tranquila.

—Nunca te regalaría, aunque a veces me dan ganas.

—Pero Tatsuya dijo, yo escuché cuando hablaba sobre regalarnos.

—Eres igual que tu padre, siempre entiendes todo mal, solo quería que fueran a pasar el día con Murasakibara, mejor vamos a avisar a los demás que ya apareciste, esta medio Japón tratando de encontrarte.

El resto respiró de alivio al ver al chiquillo bien, y pues la ocurrencia del niño les causó risa a más de alguno.

Finalmente, Murasakibara se los llevó por el día. Himuro y Mayuzumi lejos de tener sexo lo único que hicieron fue dormir agotados por el difícil momento que tuvieron que pasar.


End file.
